Romano x Germany
by Dorky3599
Summary: When there isn't many left you find comfort in the least expected... Romano x Germany, Fluff, dead countries, an apology


Romano x Germany

This world is strange… it's lonely. Many of the countries that were here have faded; very little are left. I… I, Romano, am one of the very few still here. Before… I was so lonely and now it's worse. I thought I would be the one to vanish.

_"Romano! Romano~ you get to stay! Please take care of Germany and my friends for me!" _

That was the last thing my stupid brother said to me. Even though I always told him to go away or told him I hated him… I loved him. Just like Spain. He left me too; I never even told him how important he was to me.

I'm lonely but not alone. I… I have Germany. Yes odd paring… I hated the macho potato basted but… after what he went though. He loved my brother and when Feli left… he lost it. I remember those nights he would hold me and cry; I think it was then that I fell in love with him.

It was just so strange to see this big, strong nation crying like a child. I was his only comfort. At first I only though he was like everyone else… seeing me as my stupid Fratello. He probably was for a while there but somewhere along the way he finally saw me.

It surprised me when he accepted my tantrums and hate filled words and cruel behaviour; he never complained once just either stood there or held me. His holds are so… so… so right, I belong in them. After a few months of living with him… things changed.

_"Stupid basted! You only see Feliciano in me!" I yelled when he hugged me._

_"No… I see you; Romano, Lovino," He'd replied._

_I stared at him and in the next three seconds our lips had connected. It started off as a small kiss before deepening. By the end of the night we were naked in his bed; I loved him._

Every day he still talks to Feli and sometimes mistakes me as him but… I can live with that; my brother was of cause his first love. I don't blame him, I see Feli in myself. Sometimes I even do his little Ve~'s and talk like him.

I love Germany and… and…. He loves me. He's the first person to truly love me, to care about me, listen to me. Three years since the breaking of this world and we've been together though it all. I love him.

I love when he takes me to his room and shows me his love in that way; I love when he cooks me dinner while I sit there and complain; I love how he puts up with my yelling and complaining; I just love him.

As proof of our love… we have our children. Our first child was a girl; she looked just like Feli so we called her Feliciana. Our second child was a boy. I cried after his birth and I saw him; with his tanned skin and green eyes.

Antonio, that's his name. The world will never be the same but somehow I like it this way. I have Germany… that's all I care about; we have our children too.

"Germany…" I trailed off as I looked away from him.

"Ja, Lovi?" He replied as he put Feliciana down.

"Do you miss him?" I looked back at him and then to Feliciana who was clinging to his leg the way Feli did.

"Everyday… But…" He moved closer to me, "I have you… I love you,"

I lifted onto my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his in a gentle way. As I moved back I was grabbed from behind by two small hands. Turning around I smiled and picked little Antonio up; He'd just learnt to walk and chased me everywhere.

"Saludar a alguien (Hello)" I said to him in Spanish.

He gooed and gaaged back to me and Germany chuckled. He pulled me back in for another kiss and planted one on little Antonio's forehead. Looking down at the large amber eyes of his little princess, Germany quickly picked her up.

"Ve~ Ti amo, Vatti, (I love you papa)" She said bringing tears to Germany's eyes.

"Ich lieblie duch," He said as I knew he was saying that to all of us.

This perfect little family in this messed up world; it's perfect.

Ti amo Germany…

A/N: This is for a friend of mine… she/he knows who they are. I hope this is a good enough apology for my mess up. I'm sorry again… I hope you liked this and all… god I'm such an idioto/baka/retard.

To all the others that read this I hope you liked it too! I know you're all used to my Germany x Italy and hard-core lemon things so I hope you approve of this! Thanks for reading… please review!


End file.
